


Silver-tongued Flirt

by remanth



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Poetry, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of all three candidates failing at seducing Lady Sophie in the club, one actually succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-tongued Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because the scene in which the three candidates had to seduce a mark at a club was stuck in my head. Then I wondered what would have happened had Roxie succeeded. Then I wondered what would have happened were I in Roxie's place.

“Hi, mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all.”

“My name’s Sam. What’s yours?”

“Sophie. You’re an American, aren’t you?”

“That I am. You know, I bet I can guess what your favorite color is. Can I give it a try?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Hmm, let me think.... Is it... yellow?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“It’s a weird talent I have. Sometimes, people just _feel_ like a certain color to me. More often than not, that color is their favorite.”

“And what do I feel like to you?”

“You, Sophie? You feel like the buttery golden yellow of the sunlight on a lazy summer’s afternoon. The kind where you take a blanket to a meadow and lay on it to watch the fleecy white clouds float through a bright blue sky. The kind of yellow that caresses the skin, that gently warms you.”

“That’s beautiful. You have the silver tongue of a poet.”

“Thank you. I enjoy playing with words and poetry is the best way to do that. Besides, it lets me flirt with a pretty woman.”

“Do you do that often? Flirt with pretty women?”

“Only the ones who catch my interest.”

“And do these women flirt back? I am afraid that, were our situations reversed, you would not have caught my interest.”

“Some do. I am not the prettiest woman in the room, not by a long shot. So I make the woman I’m flirting with feel like the most beautiful in the world. Just by using my silver tongue.”

“Oh? How does that work? Show me. Make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Hey baby, how you doing?” “Excuse me, you are just gorgeous.”

“Hello gentlemen. I was just talking to Sam here. I’d appreciate if you would not interrupt.”

“Aw, I just got here. Besides, she looks boring. What interest can she possibly be for you?” “Surely your friend will be okay with a conversation with us. Maybe she can refill your drink?”

“She’s politer than you both are. And, so far, more interesting. Please leave, both of you.”

“You get guys like that often?”

“Sadly, yes. If they aren’t attracted by my appearance, they are by my title. But do go on. You were going to show me how you make a woman feel beautiful.”

“Let’s start with your smile. It starts shy but when it’s a genuine smile, your whole face lights up. Your eyes crinkle just slightly at the corners and dimples appear in your cheeks.”

“Yes, I’ve been told that before. Many people have complimented me on my smile.”

“But did they also mention your eyes? Like a cerulean ocean with sunlight shining through the frothing waves. And when you were angry with those two guys, they were the blue of storm clouds on the horizon.”

“Usually people compare my eyes to sapphires or something like that. You’re the first to say storm clouds. Please, continue.”

“There’s your beautiful smile. And your hair, may I touch?”

“All right.”

“Your hair is like finest gossamer, spun from starlight and gold. Look how it glints in the lights. It’s the reflection of stars, a constellation in the soft golden threads. Silky and smooth and light, it floats down your back and tickles the sides of your face.”

“I would have to say I’m enjoying this method of flirting. I am feeling like one of the prettiest women here. Do you have more?”

“I certainly do. Your hair caresses your cheeks like it doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Moving down this strand of hair, may I touch here?”

“Yes.”

“The skin on the curve of your cheek is creamy, shining like you have a golden light underneath your skin. Your joy, your happiness, your pleasure radiates from every pore. It’s supple and sleek. The lines of your cheeks lead the eyes, or the finger in this case, down to the plush curve of your lips.”

“Your touch is so gentle. Is my skin really all that fascinating?”

“All that and more. So many sensations can be evoked by a gentle stroke in different places. Along the back of your arm, across your neck, down the slender column of your throat to the point of your collarbone. Intimacy and affection shown while cherishing the body.”

“Please... go on.”

“When we reach your lips, we see they are full and soft. Softer than the skin of your cheeks. They are the color of ripe peaches and, likely, just as sweet. Odes could be composed to your lips, words of praise and worship for the perfect curve and lush plumpness. They would drive the goddess Aphrodite to envy for the chance to taste them. Mere mortals can only dream and, if lucky enough, expire from the sheer pleasure. Even just running a finger over them, like I am now, merely whets the craving for more.”

“And if we were to kiss?”

“Then I would consider that a gift to sate the hunger the desire to sample evokes.”

“Truly a silver tongue. That was impressive.”

“Thank you. Every word was true and deserved.”

“Why don’t we head somewhere a little quieter, Sam? I would love to hear more in a... private setting.”

“Lead the way, lovely Sophie. I am your willing captive.”

 

(in a room while watching on cameras)

 

“You know, Merlin, she wasn’t supposed to succeed.”

“I know that quite well, Galahad. I designed this trial after all.”

“At least we can continue the testing with the boys. They failed spectacularly.”

“That they did. Arthur, what are we going to do about her? She’s going to have to go through this test at some point.”

“We’ll figure something out, Merlin. We always do. Galahad, why don’t you take your candidate first?”

“Very well, Arthur. Merlin, would you mind setting up the train?”

“Of course. It won’t be a moment. Let’s go.”


End file.
